


And falter not too long in the dark

by hauntedpoem



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Sneaking, Spying, eowyn vs grima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedpoem/pseuds/hauntedpoem
Summary: Eowyn doesn't rest. She is on a mission.





	And falter not too long in the dark

Eowyn gathers her robes about her body. She tries very hard to suppress a shiver. And then she swallows a sneeze. It's so dark in here and she prays that her vision would adjust.

Hidden behind a tall, wooden pillar, she waits ensconced in the shadow. She has to go through with the plan, she tells herself. She has to. For her cousin's sake.

She sits in the dark waiting for darkness itself to pass. Grima Wormtongue slithers through the halls, his humid, cold skin glimmering like something imbued with sickness. He disgusts her but she closes her eyes for fear that their brightness would alert this blemished creature of her presence.

Eowyn stops her breathing. She waits for the snake to leave the pit.

The dark caul that she wears over her head hides her sun gold hair well. Her face is half concealed by a murky colored stole. There's nothing that could alert him of her presence. Nothing. She has to believe in herself if she wants this to be done.

There comes a moment when fear grips her and she's shackled to the pillar because even the faintest movement would alert the snake of her presence.

He stops midway and haunts the air. Eowyn is afraid but more than fear, she feels anger. Grima has an ability to locate her even when she's done everything to conceal her steps. But not this time. Never again, she said to herself.  
Instead of the old lady bedstraw that fills her mattress, she placed herbs that bear no exceptional smell. They smell like... Cold and nothingness.

Her dark cloak and her robes make no sound and her shoes are wrapped in felt. She is silent and imperceptible, like an assassin. She could sneak up behind a mouse and the creature wouldn't notice her.  
Grima frowns in mock disappointment and continues on his way.

She won't rest until she sees with her own eyes the messages that Grima exchanged with the White Wizard himself. She doubts they have in mind the safety of her people. She mistrusts everything that Grima is a part of.

This time, Eowyn doesn't allow herself a breath of relief. This is far from being over.


End file.
